Lead me to Temptation
by OfReapers
Summary: What if Hermione was pulled out of Hogwarts and vanished from the wizarding world when she was thirteen.  Transferring to a muggle boarding school she meet a kindred soul.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: What if Hermione was pulled out of Hogwarts and vanished from the wizarding world when she was thirteen. Transferring to a muggle boarding school she meet a kindred soul.

Disclaimer: Sadly many of the characters belong to J.K. Rrowling. But Serena is hehehehehehe.

Prologue

Eerie wind howled mournfully through dark hallways of Azkaban Prison as the wispy clouds above disappeared in the fading light. Within seconds the world was shrouded in darkness. The crescent moon, previously not visible in the harsh light, was tossed up into the wispy clouds and sailed through them violently. The shadows cast by the moon chased themselves across the large stone prison, built like a fortress, that stood alone on the rocky island lost by many and unseen by hundreds, rooted in place surround for miles all around by raging seas

This was a place that many of its occupants called hell, and yet one of these occupants labeled it with the title of home.

The gentle sounds of the night were pierce by an ear splitting scream, the miracle of life was taking place within the dark and gloomily walls, a birth.

Bellatrix Lestrange screamed as another contraction ripped through her prison worn body.

Three hours later the screaming stopped and all was once again almost silent, the occasional groans, and mumblings of the prisons other cell mates could be hear, slowly subsiding as the hooded creatures that guarded the fortress-like prison circled, their power over the prisoners strengthening as they rapped any last happy memory from the victims mind.

Half hidden with the shadows of her cell, Bellatrix slept curled protectively about her child, whom was wrapped in the only blanket within the cell, both unknowing that with the coming hours the mother would lose her child and the child would loose a mother.

The said child blinked her dark storm gray hues once before snuggling down in her mothers comforting grasp, a gentle gust of air, created by a passing Dementor ruffled the beginnings of the young child's ink black hair

The child's name Kali Bastet Black Lestrange, and she was the first child to be born into hell.

Andromeda Tonks sighed as she was left alone in a plain looking nursery, there was only one baby within this room, and it lay sleeping in the pale pink crib in the far corner.

Without even realizing it Andromeda was moving, strolling purposely toward the crib and peering down at the small form nestled within the soft blankets.

"Not a very good start little one" The older woman said quietly, reaching down to gently stroke the pink cheek "Born in Azkaban"

The baby opened her eyes, although they were no the usual blue like mot babies, but the stormy grey of the Black Family.

"Is there any hope for you, I wonder" Andromeda paused, drawing her hand back "Or are you dammed already?"

Although she knew she should go and tell the ministry that had summoned her here, that she wanted nothing to do with this child, that she should go to Narcissa as Bella would have wanted. Andromeda couldn't harden her heart against the day old infant that lay before her watching with innocent grey eyes so similar to Bella's.

The child could not have chosen the circumstances of her birth, just like Andromeda could not hate Bellatrix. In her mind, there were two Bella's- one was the fearless, wild, brilliant little girl who had been the sister she had loved and looked up to, and one the dark, terrible wicked woman who tortured and killed.

Sighing Andromeda forced a smile before she turned away from the cot, perhaps for the memory of her old loved sister Andromeda would do what she could for this child.

If she had the ministry call Narcissa she would seal the child's fate, a fate in which the innocence that now resided within the child would be destroyed by.

And so it was that Kali Black, the first person to be born within the walls of Azkaban Prison vanished, the details of what happened to her were lost, and she failed to exist.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, hero of the Light, defeater of the dark lord Grindlewald, Order of Merlin; First Class, founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was currently in his office.

Albus Dumbledore sighed to himself, allowing himself just a moment of the luxury known by others as relaxation, with the war growing ever stronger and more present there is little time for such a thing in his life, there are too many people counting on him, looking to him for wisdom and guidance.

Fawkes trilled softly, the soft note washing over the aging wizard like a warm butterbeer.

Resting on the polished oak desk before the wizard was a shallow stone basin, caved with ruins around the edges. With another sigh Albus raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to an enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin, the figure spoke, in rasping low tones.

One soul, one heart

Two created to do the job of one.

One will be of pure light, bearer of pure hope and kindness

Wise beyond years, holder of a lioness heart

The other cold, created from the darkness, and yet not evil

Ruthless and distant, born within the depths of prison

A soul drenched in blood

Now only when the red moon rises to take its place in the sky will the two learn of each other

Unless they wish of the world to be lost forever in the darkness.

For it is them who will protect the chosen one.

Crystal blue eyes, absent of there common twinkle stared forlorn as the figure sunk once more into silvery substance contained with the bowl. And then slowly Albus raised his eyes to look out the window before him. Shining it's gentle rays upon the world was a Red moon.

"It has began"

A young girl was sitting at a ratty desk in the corner of a small, but spotless, room. The girl had shining brown hair that went almost all the way down to her waist. She was on the short side, but that was hardly noticeable. It just meant that people had to look a little lower to look into her chocolate brown eyes, which were her most striking feature.

As she heard a door slam, the girl jumped in her seat, her beautiful eyes widening in fear. Her father was home. He wasn't really her father, he was her step- father. And what a hell of a one he was.

Hell.

That's what he made her life. Sure, to the world, she was Ms. Perfect. She had it all. Nice clothes, perfect grades, and did brilliantly well at her school. But, that was all a lie. She wasn't perfect. Not the slightest bit.

She lifted up the shirt she was wearing, revealing a large purple bruise on her lower stomach. It was from her last encounter with the man she was forced to call 'dad'. He used her as his own personal punching bag. Whenever he was the slightest bit angry, he would take a punch or a whack at the girl. And he was almost always angry. But, he never hurt her in a place that she couldn't cover up. That meant that he avoided hitting her face, neck, shins, and forearms. That basically left her torso, which hadn't felt pain-free in years.

But, she never said a word. Never told a soul. No she had told someone, the only person she could trust and the only person who had been there for her through out everything, whispering words of encouragement, holding her in the night when she cried herself to sleep.

A small smile played on her lips as she hummed softly to herself trying to ignore the sounds of movement in the kitchen down the hall from her room

""Astraea"

The whispered word seemed to summon the shadowed figure that formed in the corner of the room.

Wordlessly the brown haired child stumbled almost blindly into the awaiting arms that offered love and support.

"Never leave me" The child whispered as she allowed herself to relax in the lullaby of whispered promises and nonsense words.

I will try to stay, if I cannot I will find you again, never fear me for I am darkness, I am shadow and I am yours as you are mine


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

The choice

She stared at her reflection, wondering what it was she was staring at. Thick brown curls tumbled about her face, framing it and accenting the nicer of her features.

There was sadness in the eyes that stared back at her, a hollow acceptance of the world around her, and she wondered how no one else saw them. Her face was pale; her lips pouty and scattered across her neck and below were an assortment of bruises from the night before. They rarely touched her face, after all that was what drew people in.

She brushed her fingers against her bruised throat, her hands shaking as she fought the angered tears that welled in her eyes. She felt the anger twist inside her belly, crying out words she could never mutter.

A tear slipped down her check and as quickly as she could she brushed it away. Her face suddenly didn't look as attractive as it had, her eyes red, thick lash's mated with the escaping tears, and the sorrow radiating from an expression no one could decipher incorrectly.

Hermione curled herself into a tighter ball as she listened to the sounds of the house. she had returned to since her third year at Hogwarts. To await the beginning of her fourth year.

She forced back the tears again as they threaten to fall this time her parents were the reason, she could here them screaming at each other, her fathers booming voice easily downing her mothers cries.

Listened silently to the all to familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh as it echoed in her ears

This was the life of thirteen-almost-fourteen-year-old Hermione Granger the Gryffindor know-it-all.

Her body shuddered slightly as thoughts of her time at her new school had been like, she had been looking forward to making friends and giving her parents a reason to be proud of her but..

The sound of shattering glass and a strangled scream downed out her thought, as the previous sounds were followed by the unfamiliar sound of a heavy sound of a body hitting the ground before heavy footsteps and the sound of the front door slamming shut, then there was silence.

Hermione waited for a while before she left her room, taking the polished wand from it's place on her desk, her chocolate brown eyes gazed over slightly as she walked calmly down the stairs. She paused at the bottom of the stairs to step over the dead and broken body of her mother.

Anna Granger lay surrounded by her own blood, her neck seemed to be broken as where left arm and right ankle, while the once peaches and cream colored skin of her face and neck where badly cut and bleeding.

The slight swell that had been a growing baby would no doubt also be dead as the remainder of the jagered glass bottle was sticking out of her mothers stomach, do doubt have been put there by her father.

Knelling down carefully the young child whispered a goodbye to her mother, closing the older woman's eyes for the last time, before she rose once more and turned to run back up stairs before pausing to listen for sounds in the silent house, her father had no doubt left for the pub.

Dashing back upstairs she threw clothes, paper, a couple of books and other necessary items into a magical expandable bag that she'd been sent only a couple of days ago.

Before heading down the hall to her parents bedroom and riffling through their draws, quickly finding the hidden money that had been set aside for doing up the new baby's room.

Shoving the money and some food from the kitchen cupboards into the bag Hermione flew from the house that had served as her personal hell for years, her wand still clutched within her hand.

Two blocks away from her house Hermione threw out her hand that was clutching her wand as though it was a lifeline, only moments before a firm hand clasped down on her shoulder.

Terror shot through the young Gryffindor's bloodstream, throwing her into immediate panic mode

He'd found her

"Miss Granger"

Hermione blinked, her body still tense. She knew that voice

"It's alright Hermione."

A face soon accompanied the voice as the hands owner moved into view revealing a rather worried looking Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Relief filled the panicked girl as she felt her knees buckle and the world around her faded to black.

Albus Dumbledore signed mentally as he looked across the polished oak desk at the child perched on the chair before him, chocolate brown eyes were focused on the wood grains in the desks surface.

A young girl was sitting in a large red chair that almost swallowed her completely, due to her small figure despite her thirteen years of age. Her shining brown hair was free and massed about her face and shoulders. She was on the short side, but that was hardly noticeable. It just meant that people had to look a little lower to look into her chocolate brown eyes, which were her most striking feature. 

Albus's blue eyes flickered toward the corner of the room where he found Severus standing silently, the same mask of indifference covering his featured but Albus could see the emotions so carefully hidden within the other mans dark eyes.

Albus eyes returned to the young girl, the twinkle often found present in the blue eyes dimming as he spoke softly "Miss Granger"

Beautiful brown eyes widened slightly and shyly rose to meet his eyes

"Yes Professor"

"I am sorry for what, with how you lived, had I known I would have had you removed from the home immediately" Albus said gently, his aging heart almost breaking, how could he have been so stupid as to not see what was happening in his own school.

Hermione shook her head, pointy refusing to raise her eyes

"I didn't want anyone to know Professor, that's why I hid it, I didn't, I don't want pity"

"You don't want anyone to know don't you, Severus and Minerva have informed me that you father died in a car crash early this week after he torched your home in what was explained as a fit of rage when he found you missing, it happened while you were recovering in the hospital wing. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents"

A shy smile took form on the young woman's lips "It doesn't matter Professor, my _parents_ hated me anyway, unable to stand the sight of me because of what I am"

Surprise showed clearly on Albus's face before it gave way to resigned recognition, as he signed mentally "You know who your true father is don't you Miss Granger"

"Yes professor, I um, I had to come to him for some dreamless sleep potion as the ones I had stolen from the hospital wing had ran out. One thing lead to another and I found out"

Albus nodded thoughtfully "So what is it that you wish to do now?"

Albus's blue eyes flickered back toward the corner of the room where he found Severus still looking rather passive before Albus's eyes returned to the young woman, the twinkle often found present in the blue eyes dimming as he spoke softly "Miss Granger"

The brunette before him nodded, her chocolate orbs still focused on the desk

"Professor I wonder if it might be possible if could just allow everyone to think I died also, I know that it would hurt Harry and Ron but I don't think Ron's really my friend.

The only true friends I do have in Gryffindor are the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom"

Albus sighed mentally again "Miss Granger perhaps you could tell me what has lead you to believe that Ronald and Harry aren't your friends, I thought that you go along rather well"

As the words left Albus's mouth he immediately regretted them, as a chilling smirk took homage on the child's face, a smile no one that age should be able to produce.

"There is a difference between getting along well, and being friends. Ronald only wanted to know me because I could help his grades while Harry was a friend but to easily swayed by Ron. No they wouldn't miss me for long after all not may believe I belong in the house of the lion. Although I plan on letting the Weasley twins know what's happened and happening"

"Hermione" The soft silky voice of Severus Snape beckoned from the shadowed corner of the room, causing the other girl to tense slightly before relaxing and turning in her seat so she could view the speaker.

Seeing that he had her attention Severus strolled forward to kneel down before the thirteen year old "Are you positive that you wish to do this, it would mean more then just giving up your friends, if you became a Snape you would be place in danger of my enemy's and gain the dislike of the Hogwarts school after all I'm viewed as a greasy overgrown bat"

Severus paused to scowl in distaste of the title before his facial features softened consolably as he gently stroked Hermione's check "I don't what you to do something that you might regret later and be caused more pain for. I don't want you to do this because you feel although you must."

Albus smiled at the sight before him, feeling that it would be best for him to stay silent

Hermione smiled before bursting into tears

Severus eyes widened for the smallest fraction of time as he instinctively wrapped the girl in a comforting hug, whispering words of nothing to calm her.

"I want to do this, after all you can't be any worse then my muggle father. I know that you'll care about me and grant me comfort and love." Hermione uttered into the soft fabric of Severus's robes "Will you have me Dad?"

Severus 's dark eyes rose to meet Albus's grim blue and he saw that the old wizard heart had suffered a strong blow at the child's plea

"Yes Hermione I'll have you, you don't even have to ask" Severus said, his voice full of promise that he wouldn't let her down.

Hermione drew back from the comforting form that was her father to smile shyly at the headmaster watching the two, a knowing twinkle shining in his blue eyes.  
"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to.."

Albus waved the apology away "No need to apologize Hermione, I believe that you have come to your decision."

Hermione nodded, her deep chocolate brown eyes bore deep in to his blue, showing her the pain, hope and need

"I know what the risks are Professor and I want to be who I was born as, please don't deny me the chance to know love and freedom"

Albus smiled, although he felt the heavy burden of his years. The swell of disappointment and anger at himself rose once more within him. How could be fail to see what had been happening "Very well Miss Granger it is your choice"

The young woman smiled "Thank you Professor"

"You are welcome Miss Granger or should I say Miss Snape, I hope this path is more pleasant for you"

Hermione returned the smile, and for the first time seemed it seemed to be a true smile

"So do I professor"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

New life

_Tifa looked around her. _

_She didn't recognize where she was. She was outside in a meadow. There was a cool summer breeze blowing her hair about her face, blocking her view._

_She could smell a familiar scent a once known scent, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She felt happy and although she had no idea where she was, she wasn't worried about it._

She felt strong arms enclose her around the waist. Turning her head she caught a glimpse of dark hair before her mouth was captured in a fiery kiss. She could taste coffee with the slightest hints of cinnamon,

_With out her violation Tifa felt her arms reach up and wrap about the others neck, as she deepened the kiss, her tongue dueling for dominance for a moment before she surrounded herself to the other and sunk to the ground, pulling the other down with her._

_The stranger pulled away slightly, a soft laugh echoed in the space between them as Hermione let out a small whimper at the loss._

_Stormy gray eyes burned into her deep brown, with such an intensity that shivers ran along her spine, hunger burned in those eyes, hunger for her.  
_

_The figure then bent over her and nibbling lightly, teasingly on Tifa's ear as she whispered huskily in the nibbled ear, their voice soft and dark. Familiar, Tifa had heard this voice before._

"Time to wake up." Panic flooded Tifa. She was suddenly falling downwards as the voice spoke again ringing in her ears.

"_We will meet in time, till then do not fear the darkness"_

Brown eyes shot open as she felt someone shake her shoulder; her breath was coming out in short bursts

"Are you okay Miss?" A concerned voice questioned, as the hand on her shoulder had yet to moved away.

Blinking Tifa looked over to discover that the hand belonged to one of the flight attendants, the adults green eyes shone with easily distinguished concern and worry.

Nodding her head Tifa forced a smile "I'm fine, just tired I guess"

The attendant nodded understandingly and moved on.

Tifa covered a yawn and rubbed her face as the plane started to descend. It was still dark in Atlanta, but there was an edge to the darkness, a city that was slowly starting to awaken. The lights in the cabin were still dimmed as she sat up. Sleep had been stunted and uncomfortable while the dreams rather strange. Tifa popped her neck as the plane descended further, and the soft 'ding' of the fasten seatbelt sign came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent into Hartsfield-Jackson, and should be arriving at the terminal in ten minutes. If this is your final destination, this flight's luggage claim will be on carousel seven-a. If you are transferring to another flight, connecting information is available on the terminal monitors. It's five-fifteen, Atlanta time and the temperature is seventy-seven degrees. On behalf of myself and the crew, thank you for flying British Airways and welcome to Atlanta, Georgia."

Tifa adjusted her watch as the man sitting next to her.

"What time did he say it was?"

"Five-fifteen. If it's seventy-seven at this time of the day, I hate to think what today's high is."

"August in the Deep South... a veritable hurricane magnet."

"Very true."

"You staying in Atlanta, miss?"

"Yes school years about to start again."

The man yawned before he spoke again. "I have to catch a plane myself. I'm headed for Memphis."

The engines roared as the plane sank to the ground, and then talking seemed impossible due to the noise.

Now Tifa could see that it had been raining in Atlanta recently, probably due to some tropical storm. Other than those, rain wasn't very common in the South... or so it seemed sometimes. As the plane slowed, conversations broke out all around her. It was much greener here than it had been England.

Tifa sighed, just when she thought she had escaped them, the annoying thoughts of her old best friends. Tifa thought back on the last day she had spent with Harry and Ron.

"_Come on, Hermione; just let me read your last paragraph, please?" Ron had once again put off his essay until the night before and had become increasingly desperate._

"_No Ron. I already told you that this was one essay that you would not read. I will, however, read over yours once you write it." Ron put on his best puppy face._

"_Please, Hermione?" _

"_No." _

_Harry decided to look up from his own essay and insert his own two cents._

"_Oh, just let him read it Hermione."_

_Hermione shot a glance at him._

"_Just because you got yourself a tutor doesn't mean that you get to back up Ron. It means that you get to do the work by yourself. Ron, however, does not have one and shall cope all the same. I will read it after you write it, and you will not read mine at all." _

_Ron muttered as he bent back over his paper._

"_What good are you anyway?"_

"_What did you say?" Hermione was now on full alert._

"_Nothing." Ron tried to change the subject. "Harry, when's the next Quidditch practice?"_

"_Oh no you don't. You said I was useless didn't you? Just because I won't let you copy my homework, I'm useless. Well then, if that's all I'm good for, then what're you good for? What do you contribute to this little unit? Harry's the hero, I'm Homework Gal, and what are you? Chess Man? Is your contribution your amazing chess skills?"_

_Harry pulled away from his paper and turned to face his friends. _

"_Hermione, calm down."_

_Hermione took a deep breath, and continued in a slower voice._

"_How did we become friends anyway? You two bonded on the train, and a mutual dislike of me. Then, the two of you became 'friends' with me after you pulled the whole hero saving the damsel in distress act. I suppose my essentially doing your homework for you helped. And you know what? I only did it because I thought that was what friends did, but now I know that is not what friends do. Friends work together; they don't leech from one person. You two have abused my friendship."_

"_Blimey, Hermione, you'd think we'd taken turns haven our way with you. We treat you just fine." Ron seemed dismissive of Hermione's anger. "Besides you're a-"_

"_A Mudblood? A girl? A girl mudblood?"_

_Ron looked ashamed, and then steeled himself._

"_Yes. You are."_

_Hermione gaped in shock then turned to Harry, who simply looked away._

"_You're not the Harry and Ron I used to know. You've turned into assholes." And with that she stormed out of the common room, hearing as she left:_

"_No way am I apologizing until she does." _

_And Hermione never apologized._

The slight bump of the plane wheels touching the ground pulled her out of her memories

Although she couldn't help the stay wondering question from crossing her mind.

'Would they recognize me now?'

Hermione Granger, now known as Tifa Snape could barely contain her excitement, She'd been granted another chance to start over, Together Tifa, Severus and Albus had constructed a her new life and new looks, although they still kept a few odds and ends of the old Hermione Granger.

She'd left the wizarding world behind and spent a year at a magical boarding school, relishing in the fact she could once again be normal.

Now she was seated on a local train hitching a ride to her school, Excalibur.

To tell the truth, she hadn't actually visited Excalibur before she had applied, she'd ran out of time, applied way past the deadline, and taken some more creative liberties with her application. But she'd done her research and memorized all the building names and campus maps.

The whole institution complex, served as both a place of learning and a place of living, if the students wished, as the school had rooms build in or a student could live in one of the off canvas apartments.

Each lesson period lasted fifty minutes with five-minute breaks in between to allow time to switch classes. Including ten minutes high school homeroom at the start of each day at 0700. Students were not allowed out of the Dorms after ten, get caught and your ass was Headmistress Lancers. Breakfast was served from 4 to 6, lunch served at 11 and dinner is from 7 to 8. Miss it and students were screwed.

If students choose to live within the school they would be sharing a two-bedroom apartment with a bathroom, living room, and roommate, and no one is allowed to stay the night.

The school was a mixture of magical and muggle education, with Sophomores having three periods together Literature, World history (both magical and muggle), Defense against the dark arts, muggle studies.

The school also offered many other courses which included muggle combat, gymnastics and teaching the darker side of magic, if only so that the schools students would be better prepared to face the world.

Tifa frowned slightly as she turned her glaze from the Persian blue cover of her beloved Excalibur Academy guide. She'd received the book a few weeks ago and had already devoured it cover to cover.

Upon being accepted to Excalibur, Tifa had made a pact with herself not to slink back into the shadows, she was going to be a new stunning Tifa Snape, a girl who didn't want to be timid, she was going to experience everything and anything.

Although she still clung to stray thoughts of what Harry and Ginny, Neville and the Weasley Twins would have been doing for the past year, she'd read the Daily Provide when she could but..

Looking out the window of the traveling vehicle Tifa caught a glimpse of her image in the glasses refection.

She was now gorgeous. Her face was no longer the same, cheekbones were softer and set higher, her chin was now pointy, perfectly straight nose

Big brown eyes with long lashes and an occasional flash of fire that showed she really wasn't quite as meek as she let on.

Her hair still retained it's curl, but now fell in long lushes curls, that gleamed with a luster all there own.

All and all she no longer resemble Hermione Jane Granger.

Kali paused briefly as she studied her palette, before dipping her brush into the dark purple paint, only dimly aware of the bell ringing overhead releasing her classmates to lunch.

She was also only dimly aware of the said classmates bolting from the room, and the art teacher moving toward her so that she could pause by her Kali's easel. "You're more then welcome to stay and continue working if you wish, I love what you're doing."

Kali paused only to grant the teacher a fleeting smile before she became drawn back into her work, the paint brush gliding across the once clean canvas, she'd been absorbed, feeling although pure electricity flowed threw her veins, replacing her blood.

Returning the brush to the palette, she felt oddly detached and relaxed as her hand grasping the brush slashed cross the canvas again, and again, moving faster, more dangerous, reckless.

And then.

Finished

Kali let out a shuddering breath as she took a step back from the easel and studied her work. She'd intended to paint words in the style of an old fashion storybook- ornate capital letters, maybe edged in gold.

Instead the words had come off the brush in a psycho-killer scrawl. _Once upon a time, when we lived in a forest and no one else lived anywhere else._

'At least it matches the painting' Kali thought as her glaze wandered the canvas. The class had been given the assignment of creating a landscape, with a free range on what could be on it.

The landscape that lay open before her was dark and sinister, creatures stood hidden in shadow, while strange flowered bloomed in the light of the full moon. But there was something off about these flowers, as if when they had grown as large and lush, they had also mutated in other ways, becoming sentient and greedy for even more size and power.

One of the flowers had a small dove trapped deep in the hollow of its dewy petals. While another, this one a christen white lily had it's roots wrapped tightly about the what appeared to be the slender leg of a stage, the droplets of the animals blood seeped in rivets down the lily's steam, as the plant reaped about the remainder of the majestic creature, ensnaring it forever in it's grasp.

"So this is where you've been hiding out" a familiar voice spoke from the door of the art room

Kali bit back the smile that was tugging at her lips, as she tossed as sheet over her canvas before turning to face the visitor Amber Roselyn lent against the art room doorway for a moment before strolling purposely across the room toward the other girl, Her blond hair, streaked with blue highlights swaying down to her back..

Amber was slender and about 5'6 tall. Clothed in the schools uniform, her black and navy blue pelted skirt sat comfortably on her hips, accenting her tiny waist, and a semi tight white blouse, was covered with a navy blue blazer, with the school's emblem embodied on the left breast. A sliver, blue and black tie was settled about her neck, loosed more then it should be.

All an all she was a define feast for any male.

"Amber" Kali said in answer with a smirk like smile "Skipping math again are we?"

The blond laughed slightly "Well you see, there's a thing I forgot to do and it's really important"

Kali raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her friend who sighed and slumped against her own locker, only one down from her friends.

"So what are you skipping then Nix?" Amber questioned turning emerald eyes on the sonic looking raven head beside her.

Kali smiled almost sugar sweet at her friend "Nothing, I've a free period"

Amber peered around the other girl to look over at the sheet-covered canvas

"And I wasn't hiding" Kali answered as she stripped of the large white shirt that had covered her own uniform. "Just finishing some work."

Amber laughed, "So that's what you call it aye, so think I can look at your work"

Kali felt a tremble run down her spine, although her head was nodding without her violation.

Amber pulled back the covering and studied the painting as Kali felt her stomach shrivel slightly. Paintings like this… They made her feel although she really and truly was her mother's daughter.

She busied herself with cleaning up, she dunked her paint-smeared brush into a coffee can filled with water, then moved across the room to hang her shirt on one of the cloak hooks

As Kali took the corner of sheet from her friends loose grip and let it fall over the canvas once more her fingers hovering just above the soft fabric as though she wished to become absorbed into the painting.

Tifa gave a whisper soft sigh before she forced a smile and laid a hand over Kali's arm "It's good work Kali, I don't know why you're so ashamed"

Stormy grey eyes bore into bright green

"I'm not ashamed of them"

Her friend nodded "Yeah I know I just…"

Kali shrugged "Look I've got somewhere to be I'll see you in AP Chem."

Without waiting for her friends reply Kali strolled from the room, the classroom door closing behind her.

_She was alone in the darkness, and the darkness enveloped her. It was the only thing she had, she was the only one it had. It wrapped around her like a cloak, a comfortable cold feeling, a feeling of belonging. Then a wind pulled her down, down under the twisted metal and jagged rock. She ran and stumbled, falling into a pulsing soul of red blood.  
_

Across the polished oak desk, Counselor Grace Ruth Kier talked. Talked and talked. The light in the room she noticed blandly was too bright and the air too warm, why the hell couldn't she be out in the cooling rain.

It's not like she really made much process in these secessions anyway, it was all just talk and stupid questions 'How are you feeling Kali? And why do you think you feel that way? you've mentioned before that you blame yourself why do you think that is?'

_Time for you to shut up now, _she thought toughly bored. But the older woman across from her kept on talking; she shook her head, full of sympathy manufactured for the moment. Kali didn't buy it as genuine. How bad could she, the counselor feel?

With a silent groan Kali turned away from the glistering window to glaze at the guidance counselor, absentmindedly taking in details and storing them in her mind for later reference as she had been taught to.

The counselor had bright blond hair was messily tied into a bun at the back of her head, the strands hung around her face. At some point in the session she had taken the green-rimmed glasses off her nose, and placed them on her head. She now appeared to be patiently waited for an answer for the question she had asked.

Shoving back a growl of annoyance Kali folded her arms and tilted her chair back slightly as she meet the older woman's glaze

"No I don't know how my parents would feel about what I'm doing to myself seeing as I've never meet my father and my mothers in the loony bin, so all and all their opinion means little to me"

The blond woman in front of her blinked clearly startled by the younger generations answer before she sighed and shuffled her notes slightly, leaning forward on her elbows

"Well then is that why you joined a band, looking for a placing of belonging, a haven from the world around you?"

Raising an eyebrow Kali allowed a small smirk to playing on the edges of her lips

"Perhaps, but seeing as the bands dispersing due to the fact that practice is killing some people school wise, I'd say that my 'haven' as you put it is destroyed"

Kier frowned slightly

"Is that why you've decided to set out solo Kali, so that you might still be able to escape into the music world, or is it why you have became so interested in art"

Kali shrugged and turned her dark glaze once more toward the rain-streaked window.

Grace looked over the teenager before her as she waited patiently for a more solid answer from the teenager in answer to her question, Kali Black was what her old high school Principal called an 'incorrigible delinquent', due to a number of rather brutal incidents to lockers and the odd occurrence where the school staff room was egged despite the schools top of the line security system.

After all this was a private school, the best of the best and Kali seemed to be the top student much to the principals displeasure, seeing as everyone at the school knew Kali had been behind the destruction caused but the teenager had been to cleaver leaving nothing that could be used as evidence against her.

Kali Black was a complete mystery. Having seen one of her caregivers be murdered by her husband, before Kali killed the man, the court sentencing her to Therapy. It had also been discovered that the household had been a personal hell for the young woman and she still bore many scars both mental and physical.

Watching Kali now Grace was once again struck by the fact although Grace had been having counseling sessions with Kali for the past year the younger woman still remained a mystery to her. It wasn't due to the fact the younger woman refused to answer her questions more to do with the way she answered them, in a way that gave an answer and yet not the whole true.

If you had just met Kali Black, or saw her just from a distance, you probably would've guessed she was a passive, calm and almost gentle person. The odd thing about this harmless looking person was, that if you even approached her she could sense you a mile away and probably look up immediately giving you the mother of all death-glares. Or if you happened to sneak up behind her, she'd probably pin you to a wall until you gasped for air.

There was also a thing about her lack of fear.

She didn't seem to have any of it, She had gotten in a many amount of fights with the people twice her age and size and been battered a lot of times by them, hell even a night or two in the hospital, but she kept rising.

"The sessions over Ms Keri" A cool voice stated bring the young counselor from her thoughts, only to find that Kali had risen from her seat and was watching her with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the clock on the wall Grace saw that the other woman's words were indeed true and nodded mutely in acceptance, signaling that Kali was free to leave, the teenager made no hesitation in doing so.

Kali smothered a yawn as she left the councilors office; it wasn't that those sessions weren't helpful they were, it was just that they went in continued circuit, repeating the same facts over and over as though it might shed some light of previous issues.

Waving to the cheerful receptionist, Kali escaped through the glass doors back into the ever-changing world.

Checking her watch, the teenager spied that she had only thirty minutes to make it back to her next class in uniform of course, and she'd better make it. After all, she wouldn't want to give the Chem. Professor reason to get her in trouble.

Kali smirked as she swung a black jean-clad leg over her bike, having slip out of her school uniform before heading to her appointment. Kali ran a hand almost lovingly over the bikes framework.

The sleek machine was done in two-toned fire red, vivid black and shining chrome, the tires were laced with the chrome and it had a leather two-up seat. The bike had been a present from her uncle.

The bike was charmed to never crash and a beginner could easily drive, it could reach speeds of up to 350 miles per hour, to make it fly she pushed a blue button under the other handlebar, there was also a second helmet under the seat and driver and passenger could communicate through them.

A beeping brought Kali from her thoughts and she pulled on her helmet it was black with dark gray flames, and made full-face.

As soon as her fingers touched the handlebars warmth spread through Kali's arms and to her body.

A huge grin took over her face. Revving the engine she pulled out from behind the building and took off down the road and through the city she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. This was what her bike brought her, the feeling of complete freedom. She didn't have to worry about the past, future or bloodlines; she could be a normal teenager.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Old faces, new stirrings

Tifa bit back a groan of annoyance as she struggled to retain her grasp on the box she carried, and the handle of her suitcase, mentally cursing Excalibur's policy on relying to heavily on magic.

Sadly the young woman's battle with gravity was in vain as she was shoved from behind, forcing her to lose her already weak grasp on the open box, while she herself hit the stairs, landing awkwardly on her side.

"You klutz!. Look what you did to my top!"

Tifa shoved herself up into a sitting position to discover the shrill voice belonged to a stunningly beautiful woman about her own age. The girls skin was flawless, her long chestnut coloured hair was styled to perfection, and her huge blue eyes were enhanced by the power blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. She was dressed in a pair of fashionable blue jeans and a simple white tip-which was now stained red by what Tifa could only presume, was her cinnamon and red rose scented bath oil.

Tifa felt her heart sink as she recognized the person to be Dahlia Faye, one of the snobbiest people attending Excalibur.

Before Tifa could say anything, a slender hand was reaching down to help her up.

"That's enough Faye, it was an accident" The person who had helped her up cut in, a hint of remand in their voice

Looking at the person Tifa was thankful to seen the schools History Professor Mrs Falconer

Faye glared at Tifa, silently promising that this was the end before she turned on her heel and stormed away

Tifa breathed a sigh of relief before she thanked the history professor still watching her.

"It was no problem, now let me give you a hand with those, what floor and what room are you heading to?" Falconer said smiling kindly as she helped gather up the spilt items

"I remember going through the same thing you are when I first came here to teach, although I had magic to help out a little."

Tifa laughed, "Yeah that would help, and thank you, I'm rooming on the fifth floor, room D47."

Twenty minutes later Tifa lent against the closed door of her new shared apartment room, taking in the sights before her. Her belongings packed neatly against the wall to her right.

The main room was the size of a normal apartment was separated into two sections, her kitchen area and an entertainment area. A black leather couch separated the two areas and faced towards an entertainment center complete with a large TV screen, surround sound speakers, game consoles and plenty of DVD's and games to keep any teenager busy.

Another matching couch and armchair sat around the edges of a black rug that rested on top of the dark green carpet, several overfilled bookshelves lined the wall behind the oversize chair.

While the kitchen area was cozy in appearance. Very much like the kitchen one saw in Westerns. Very homey, staying around warm colours, like terracotta and darker orange hues, like bronze.

The central counter was littered with pieces of paper work, causing the young woman to frown slightly before sweeping her glaze over the remainder of her apartment.

A lingering look out the huge beautiful windows showed the young woman that the day outside wasn't sunshine and daisies. The sky was cloudy and gray, as dreary as it could be in that sort of weather. The temperature was cold; anyone who did venture outside was to be seen wrapped up accordingly. For most, it was a calm sort of day; the windows also supplied a great view of the river below.

Feeling thirsty Tifa moved over to the fridge, opening it in hopes of finding a drink of some sort.

Rolling her eyes at the limited items within the electrical cooler, Tifa grabbed the milk from it's place and flicked the door shut, before flipping on the kettle, and searching for the cups which she found in the cupboard the kettle, the coffee, sugar and tea bags were also stored in the same cupboard.

Placing a teabag in a cup and half a teaspoon of sugar, the teaspoon taken from a draw beside the sink, Tifa waited patiently for the kettle to finish its cycle before she poured the hot water into the cup and added the milk before returning it to its place in the fridge and placing the tea bag in the sink.

Gingerly cradling the cup of what seemed to be lemon scented tea Tifa moved over to the island, to see if the paperwork could shed some light on who she was rooming with.

The first few pages were homework assignments, bearing no name, while others appeared to be written notes also without names, the same was with a school schedule.

Tifa paused as she discovered what appeared to be a plain black art folder with the letters_ K.B.L_, sprawled on one corner in a blood red colour.

Knowing that she really shouldn't, but unable to help herself Tifa opened the folder and removed the papers contained within, before thumbing through them.

It was artwork, beautiful artwork at that, some were of dark and stormy skies, others of people, some shadowed others altered beyond recollection by frames of light or odd objects.

One picture caught her eye, it was of a man, or rather half a mans face, they had tawny brown hair that fell tousled and mused, while his face was lightly scared and marred with line of a hard life, his eye was the perfect mixture amber, gold and brown, and almost seemed to sparkle. But the other side of the face was of a fierce wolf, it's fur seemed to be formed from shadows while the wolfs eye matched the humans, it's lips were curled back in a snarling smile that revealed dagger looking teeth, tinted a slight pinkish red.

At the bottom of the picture was a simple since written in the same sprawled script as the owner's initials (?)

Two sides of the same coin

"Enjoying the artwork?" A cool almost icy voice, a very familiar voice that seemed to turn Tifa to stone.

Ridgley the brunette turned toward the direction of the voice and immediately felt the heat rush to her cheeks

'Oh shit'

Clad in the school's uniform, the pleated skirt barely covered the tops of her long, tan, thighs, while her semi tight white blouse, untucked, was covered with a navy blue blazer, with the school's emblem embodied on the left breast. A sliver, blue and black tie was settled about her neck, loosed more then it should be to be counted as presentable.

She stood leaning against the still open door frame, her arms crossed over her chest, a slight smirk playing at the corners of her lips. Her hair fell in a long sheet of straight black strands, coming to stop well past her hips, about mid-thigh.

A perfectly portioned eyebrow rose above the stormy grey eyes.

Rolling her eyes the teenager strolled further into the room, shoving the door closed behind her, which could have been her bedroom "Tifa Snape, a pleasure to met finally I've heard so much about you"

Tifa blinked as she came out of her stone-like state

"Sorry about looking, I um"

"Were looking for an identify of your room-mate" The raven haired woman finished as she gently but firmly took both the folder and the picture from her and place them back on the counter before shoving back a portion of hair and tucking it behind her ear, revealing about seven tiny gold hoop earrings in the one ear, running along the edge.

In the same motion Tifa realized that the other teenager also had a barbwire band tattoo encasing her right wrist.

Tifa suddenly became aware of the light blush that was beginning to stain her checks

She was going to be rooming with Kali Black, although she wasn't sure wither or not Kali was related to Sirius Black or not. But it didn't matter Kali was the unofficial queen of Excalibur.

"What classes are you taking?" Kali suddenly asked, as she straightened, folding her arms over her chest once more.

"Um mostly AP classes, Art, Potions, Chem.-"

Kali smirked "Then I'd advised forgetting your lovely steaming cup of tea and getting changed the AP Chem. class starts in about ten minutes and as you should know by now Organs isn't the person you should piss off at the start of a new year"

Eyes widening Tifa checked her watch to discover the words to be true

"Damn"

Kali laughed softly "Hurry up and get changed I'll wait for you"

Feeling more blood rush to her face, although rather unsure of the cause Tifa nodded hurriedly and scrambled off in the gestured direction of the bathroom to get changed.

Tifa Snape sat at the back of her transfiguration lesson vaguely paying attention to what Professor Blackthorn was re-lecturing them on animagus transformations before they completed their final stages of their own transformations tomorrow.

Unlike Hogwarts the Professors hear didn't just teach the student here about the different forms of magic, they allowed them the chance to grasp every motion that came along, thus allowing them the class time and professional help and experience they need to learn all they could, such as how to become animagus, although their forms and markings were going to be recorded and held on the schools database.

But as excited as she was Tifa couldn't focus on the lesson, her mind kept wondering to Kali Black.

School had been in for a little less then half a year and Tifa had discovered with great shock and embarrassment that her mystery lover was none other then the very person her thoughts lingered on.

When she looked into Kali's dark eyes she felt at peace, there was something in the other girl's eyes that comforted her. Something that she had felt only once before. But she couldn't give this feeling a name, a correct wording escaped her.

And it wasn't just her eyes, it was all of her. Her aura was unique. It seemed dark and fierce and yet there was protectiveness also.

Growing up at the home she had heard her parents thoughts and feelings on same-sex couples. But was she bothered by it? Once something has been drummed into your head it's hard to get rid of it. And ever since she was a girl she had been told that homosexuality was wrong. Homosexuality was a sin. Homosexuality would make you burn in hell.

But then, when had she ever really believed anything they had said? And she'd never heard any wizards say anything of the sorts.

She'd seen a few same-sex couples in her time at Hogwarts and at Excalibur and they seemed happy enough.

And she loved her time with Kali, she use to be hovering in between confusion, fear and...peace. Now it she just seemed to be a peace and felt she could be her own person, not having to worry about recursions It was probably the happiest she'd been in months, she realized,. Although she knew Kali still held secrets and past pains close to her, it showed within her beautiful grey eyes.

A light blush stained Tifa's checks and she bowed her head, fearful that someone might notice.

Tifa felt both her stomach and heart give a strange jolt as she reached a decision

She'd tell Kali tonight, after class or after dinner.

By the time Tifa dumped her school bag in her room and collapsed on her bed, she was shaking and her heart was pounding in her chest, she'd never felt so nervous.

Would Kali be repulsed?

Would she even speak to her ever again, or stand to be in the same room as her?

This could destroy the delicate friendship the two of them had constructed

'Or it might be the best choice you make in your life' A determined voice stated firmly in her mind, refusing to be dimmed by the negative voices.

Realizing she wasn't helping herself by laying about waiting, Tifa looked about her room, searching for something to keep herself occupied, she knew since today was Friday Kali would be at a dance practice or working in the art room.

Her bedroom was like the many others at the school, it combined Victorian style with touches of modern colour and fabric, with hints of magical items scattered about. A brass sun pinned the drapery to the wall over the bed, like a brooch. It reflected the reds and gold's of the mute ballet preformed in the lava lamp rested on the nightstand. Ivy covered half the stain-glass bay window. While the glittering sun crept through the ivy to dance on the single bed, on which Tifa lay, with its high-carved headboard. A desk scattered with school supplies and half finished assignments sat in the spare corner while her closet tucked neatly in beside the door.

A half used and rather scattered chessboard lay unused on the light grey carpet, having been the reason for Tifa's latest hangover.

Having gotten over her childish distaste for the wizarding form of chess, Tifa had learnt to play then foolishly challenged Kali to a game, one thing lead to another and alcohol became involved, having lost the game and the one to consume the most of the alcoholic drink Tifa had came off worse for the wear after the game had finished.

A firm consisted knocking on the apartment door solved Tifa's boredom problem as she rose to answer it, upon opening the door she was greeted by the beaming face of Amber Roselyn.

"You got plans for the night?"

Tifa blinked, feeling her stomach knot in the small space of time

"Well I.."

"A bunch of us are heading off into town to the Black Phoenix for a night out, I've been sent to ask or rather order you to come to this, we're leaving in about half an hour and grabbing something to eat in town, oh and Kali's coming as well"

A mixture of disappointment and relief filled her as Tifa opened her mouth to decline

"I think.."

Amber grinning almost manically and sprinting off down the hall calling over her shoulder once again cut her off

"Great see you in half an hour in the main entrance hall."

Half an hour later found Tifa clad in a pair of tight black pants that clung to her lower body, a soft green top, the neck piece had a wide neck which fastened tight at her throat, then spread over her shoulders, the sleeves hugged her upper arms tightly before flaring out at the elbow, and a pair of simple but elegant flat heeled boots.

"Amber I really don't want to come to this" Tifa said trying once again to explain to Kali's hyperactive friend that all she wanted to do tonight was curl up in her bedroom with a good book and maybe a couple of snacks.

Bright green eyes dance, Amber draped an arm about Tifa's shoulder

"Oh yes you do, Tifa, Kali's got a surprise planned, and I'm on her orders not to let you miss it."

Curious and defeated Tifa allowed herself to be dragged out of the Entrance Hall of Excalibur School and into one of the awaiting cars.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four:

Confessions and Discovery

The Black Phoenix was a common hangout for the students of Excalibur, known for it's dark settings and great music

Loud music greeted them the moment Tifa entered, trailing the others from the school, Amber seemingly plastered to her side, determined not to let Tifa out of her sight.

A velvet robe came into view as the group descended the seemingly stone steps into the club, the robe also came with a rather imitating man, He was huge, 6'6 feet tall and quite possibly a bodybuilder. His head was cleanly shaven, leaving no hair, but revealing what seemed to be a dragon head or something quiet similar in it's place. A small black goatee revealed with mans hair colour. His eyes or rather his left brown eye looked them over, his right eyes was completely white, with a trail of scar tissue stretching down his forehead, to stop just under his jaw. Clothed in a pair of black tattered jeans and a tight black top with the word "SECURITY" in large, bold, white letters, across the front.

Nodding at something one of the other girls had shown him, the man pulled back the robe, granting them entrance to the club.

Painted black inside and out, the club had iridescent flames painted along a few of the walls, which sparkled with life under the muted dancing lights of the club.

The dark marble floor with ornate pillars spanned throughout the room. While the remainder of the walls were red velvet crisscrossed with black satin. Oriental rugs were placed in various areas around the room. And chairs, coaches, and tables were placed throughout the room. On one side was a large bar with a marble countertop. In the front of the room was a stage with heavy black velvet curtains that were tied back with gold tassels.

Tifa's dark eyes scanned the crowded dance floor searching for any sign of her roommate and as the chorus of the song blared, she spotted her. About a hundred yards from her standing on the stage leading the band singing/ performing.

Synthetic voices rose in the background behind the fierce sound of the guitars, before going deadly quiet again. Kali, with her head still down, reached out toward the microphone and leaned against it in an almost catlike manner.

Her slender form was encased in tight dark clothing, an off the shoulder black t-shirt, clung so tight that it appeared to be painted on, while a pair of dark crimson red pants that looked akin to leather encased her legs tightly.

Her body grinding against the microphone holder as though in time to the harsh guitar as the chorus ended.

A soft yet strangely empowering voice merged with the hash music

I try to breath  
memories overtake me  
I try to face them but  
the thought is too  
much to conceive

I only know that I can change  
everything else just stays the same  
so now I step out of the darkness  
that my life became 'cause

Kali sang in a rough, yet velvety tone causing a shiver to run down the young witches spine.

Her hair hung loosely, swaying like silk that suddenly parted as the slender woman raised her head as though to view her public, although her eyes were closed.

Tifa's breath caught as she stared in astonishment at the vivid intense grey eyes that burst open to lock onto her although she still stood within the shadow, those eyes looking at her in a smoldering stare. Kali's body had started swaying in time with the music as it pulsed through the walls, her hips sliding with seductive ease, as her shirt rode up, exposing the streamlined muscle beneath.

I just needed someone to talk to  
you were just too busy with yourself  
you were never there for me to  
express how I felt  
I just stuffed it down  
now I'm older and I feel like  
I could let some of this anger fade  
but it seems the surface 

She was beautiful as she always was, but it was her eyes that caught and held Tifa's attention. Those dark grey eyes burned with passion and rage and an eternal battle.

I am scratching  
in the bed that I have made

So where were you  
when all this I was going through  
you never took the time to ask me  
just what you could do 

The dark eyes gleamed with something more as they meet hers, challenge and acknowledgment sparkling in them she smirked at her.

Never being one to pass up a challenge Tifa forced her way across the packed room to the stage. In the flashing lights Kali stood before her, her voice rising again as it filled the club, around her, the bands guitar players pranced about like imps.

Tiny rivets of blood ran down her face, as if from Christ's crown of thorns, her long black hair flared out like some sort of rippling halo as she turned a full circle.

Tifa felt her heart knocking against her chest again as she stared up at her, at the rocking of her hips, the tight cloth of her red pants revealing long slender yet powerful muscles. Kali lunched forward as she continued to scream or moan the songs lyrics into the mike.

Go to her, damn it, you have to! The firm voice from earlier screamed.

And in a daze, she watched Kali finish the song, stamping her foot to the last three resounding notes, as the musicians danced back and forth, taunting, tossing their hair, their voices lost in hers as they struggled to match her.

God how Kali loved it! There was not slightest pretense. She was bathed in adoration she was receiving. She was soaking it up like a cat bathed in sunlight.

And now as she went into the frenzied opening of another song, the crowd wailed and shifted. Tifa felt a knee in her back, a boot scraping her heel, but this was her chance, as the guards jumped down off the boards to stop the melee.

With both hands pressed down on the hard, worn black wood, she sprang up and over on her belly and onto her feet. She ran right towards the dancing figure whose eyes suddenly looked into hers.

"Yes, you. You!" Tifa cried out. In the corner of her eye was the approaching guard. She threw her full weight at Kali. Shutting her eyes, she locked her arms about her waist; she felt the pounding of Kali's heart through her heaving chest.

"Oh, God, real!" she whispered. Her heart was going to burst, but she hung on. Yes, her old friend of shadows, the scent of fresh rain, damp mist and darkness danced and became entwined in the familiar scent of Coffee and hazelnut. It was here, she was here.

Her hand went up, and caught thick silky strands of Kali's hair, and she opened her eyes, only to be caught up in captivating grey eyes as Kali smiled down at her.

"You devil" Tifa whispered. She was laughing like a mad woman, laughing and crying.

"Love you, Hermione" Kali whispered back at her, smiling at her as if she was teasing her, the silky strands of hair fell across her face slightly, shadowing it.

Astonished, she felt Kali's arm around her, and then she lifted her onto her hip, swinging them both in a circle. The screaming musicians were a blur; the lights were violent streaks of white and red.

Tifa knew she was moaning, but she kept looking at her, at her eyes, yes real. Desperately she hung on, for it seemed that Kali meant to throw her high into the air over the heads of the crowd.

And then as Kali set her down, and bowed her head, her black hair failing against her check and neck, Tifa felt Kali's mouth close on hers.

The throbbing of the music went dim as she felt as if she'd been plunged into the sea. She felt Kali breath into her; sigh against her, her smooth fingers sliding up her neck. Cradling her to her body possessively as though Kali never wanted to release her.

A voice was speaking to her purely, the way a voice had long ago, a voice that knew her, a voice that understood her and knew how they must be answered.

Dark but not evil, as you have always known Tifa.

Hands pulled her back, she was being separated from her childhood friend.. She screamed.

Bewildered, Kali stared after her. She was reaching deep, deep into her memories, into her dreams for something she only faintly remembered.

The shadows, the comforting form relaxing against her, sobbed words of a hurt child. But it was no more then a slit second; then gone again.

Kali flashed her a smile again, a knowing smile. "Beautiful Tifa" she said, her hand lifted as if in farewell.

The guards were carrying her backwards away from her, off the stage.

Tifa was laughing when they sat her down, her hands covered and face covered in pale streaks of salty blood. She threw her head back and laughed, it felt curious not to be able to hear it, only feel it, to feel the shudder running through her, to know she was laughing and crying at the same time.

One of the guards said something rough to her, something crude and threatening. But it didn't matter.

The crowd had her again. It swallowed her, tumbling against her, driving her out of the center. As heavy shoe crushed her right foot. She stumbled and turned, letting herself be pushed along more violently, towards a set of doors.

It didn't matter now. She knew, her head spun. She could not have stood upright if it were not for the shoulders knocking against her. And never had she felt such a wondrous abandon. Never felt such a release.

The thumping music went on, Kali's voice flooding the room though the speakers, faces flickered and disappeared in a wash of colored light. Tifa knew she should have searched out Amber and the others from the school, but she couldn't find the strength.

She smelt beer, gin, wine firewhisky. Thirst. Yes something to drink. Something cold. So thirsty. She lifted her hand and licked at the salt and blood. Her body trembled and vibrated. Her eyes drifted close.

Quite suddenly she felt herself pass into an open place. No one shoving her. She opened her eyes and looked up, and saw she had come to the doorway to the ramp that led into the second story of the club.

This area was more dimly lit and the music softer, so people could speak; the only light source came from a wall of flickering red and white candles, this was the more mellow area of the club, the only furnishings aside from a second bar were half a dozen couches and divans.

With the crowd behind her and above her, Tifa realized she could relax her until either Amber or Kali found her.

Settling into one of the couches Tifa closed her eyes her head tilted back in the direction of the stage, listening.

"Not going to sleep on me are you?" An amused voice questioned

Brown eyes burst open to find new things added to her surroundings, one was a tall glass of what appeared to be water with a slice of lime floating in it, but it's scent revealed it to be vodka, stationed on a newly constructed table, the other new item was none other then Kali appearing rather amused, if not slightly tired, a bottle of beer hung in the dangerously loose of her right hand.

A strange jolt went through Tifa

"No, I thought you.." Trailing off Tifa listened to the sounds of the band still playing, yet there was now a male voice screeching out the songs lyrics.

Taking a drink Kali looked Tifa, her intense eyes glittering

"So are you having fun?"

"A blast"

Kali laughed "The whole point of the night, come on I need some fresh air"

Tifa was happy to go, the heat of the club was beginning to get to her. She followed Kali thought the clusters of pulsing bodies until they passed through one of the double doors to a magically created theme that overlooked a small Japanese pond.

Kali lent against the railing and drained some more of her drink

"So you nervous about tomorrow the big transformation?"

Tifa lowered her eyes to study the glass in her hand as though it was the most interesting thing in the world

"Yeah kind of" she confessed before raising her eyes and taking a deep breath, steeling her nerves before she had a chance to back out. "Kali about earlier.."

Kali narrowed her eyes

"What do you remember of your childhood?"

Tifa frowned, unsure where this was going but curious all the same

"I remember you only, I didn't know it was you ah this isn't making scene"

Kali chuckled

Tifa frowned before narrowing her eye

"Are you laughing at me Kali Black?"

A strange gleam sparkled in the other teenager's eyes

"Perhaps, what are you going to do about it?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Tifa strolled forward and wrapped her arms about Kali's neck, pressing her entire body against Kali and kissed her.

Afraid of what might happen if she pulled away, Tifa kept her lips against Kali's willing them to part, until she felt strong hands grip her waist, pulling her closer, as her lips melted about Tifa's as Kali's tongue flickered against her lower lip. Tifa opened her mouth slightly and granting entrance.

The entire world seemed to fade away and all Tifa could feel was Kali's body against her own, her smell, her touch, her taste. It was so intoxicating. So precise, passionate and powerful.

Finally when the need for air could no longer be ignored they broke apart with a gasp

The moment Kali pulled away there was a look of worry in her beautiful grey eyes and the grip she had on Tifa's waist tightened slightly.

"Oh" Tifa breathed when she remembered how to talk, she felt as though the sun had catapulted into her mind. Dazzled with what it showed her, she realized also that Kali was afraid. She'd had enough people to tell her what to do, whom to trust and she'd been betrayed to many times if the stories at school were correct. So strictly to make Kali felt better Tifa pressed her lips to Kali's again before drawing back slightly and took a deep breath, steeling herself before speaking softly.

"Kali…I've wanted to tell you for a long time that I love you."

"I know you love me, that is why we're best friends." Kali replied with no hesitation although it seemed that she didn't want to make this easy on her.

"No…I love you more than that. I love you like I would a boyfriend or girlfriend if I'm going to be honest." Tifa continued, a slight frown marring her pretty features as she struggled to find the right words

Every expression on Kali's face disappeared. She didn't know what to say, but she wasn't surprised either. Removing her left hand from where it still rested on Tifa's waist and reaching up to gently stroke Tifa's soft cheek, before she spoke, "Tifa, I've kinda known all this time. I've just been waiting for you to say it. I didn't want to say it first because I didn't know what you would do." 

Tifa knew that she had finally done something right. She gently pushed Kali back against the cold stonewall behind her, and began kissing her softly.

"You know you can stare at me in the gym showers all you like" Kali muttered softly as they broke apart again

Tifa blushed "That was err mean I really didn't mean to look it kind of happened honest"

Kali laughed "Come on lets head back to the school, we've got transfiguration first thing and I still need to tell you something, something that can't be discussed here"

The note of desperation and need in Kali's usually calm voice told Tifa it was important so she nodded and followed Kali back into the club.

As soon as Tifa and Kali entered their apartment, Tifa could tell something had terribly upset Kali who paced the living room, like a wild beast.

Settling into one of the couches Tifa watched and waited, she knew Kali well enough to know she'd speak when she choice to and no time before.

Kali's back was rigidly straight, her head tilted up, her long hair fell in a loose waterfall down her back, constantly shifting as she moved. Her whole being screamed confidence and strength.

"What do you know of your bloodline, and of soul-partners?"

The question jerked Tifa from her thoughts, before she strolled though her library like memory

"Admittedly not much about my bloodlines the knowledge was lost decades ago but I know a little about soul mates but not soul-mates, why?"

Still pacing Kali answered, her features thoughtful, her eyes glossy

"To be soul-partners is rare and there have been only a handful in the last seven hundred years, they are people who share the same names, the same soul. One being in the way of soul but two people in form. They were together wither they liked each other or not. Soul-partners can hate each other and still not be able to rip apart. That is, was how it was." 

Kali paused in her pacing slightly before scowling and resuming both the pacing and the answer to Tifa's question.

"Some soul pairs loved each other, it could be told in the way they walked, how their heads turned at the same thing, and in taking the blood of your Soul-partners meant a greater bond but it didn't always mean love"

Tifa frowned "Why are you telling me this Kali, is it that we can't be together because you already have one of these Soul-partners or that I have one that I don't know about"

Kali suddenly turned on her heel, her eyes flashing, black hair swirling about her

"Foolish child, did you not feel it, are you blind to the connection between us now, the awakened bond that now binds us together."

Tifa recoiled, fear flashed though her, feeling as though she was six and her drunken muggle father stood towering over her.

Instantly the anger that filled Kali vanished and she stumbled back, her eyes wide as though she too saw what Tifa felt

"Shit, shit shit, Tifa, Hermione"

Kali suddenly lunged forwards, closing the space between her and the shaking brunette on the couch, wrapping her tightly in a hug, clutching her to her chest, unfeeling to the anger and fear filled blows the said teenager fought back at her with.

I am here, hush my child, my partner

Feeling Tifa relax and calm Kali pulled away, and grasped Tifa's chin gently tilting it up so she could stare into the melted chocolate brown orbs that were Tifa's best feature

"I'm sorry Tifa, it was foolish of me to snap, to force this upon you. Go you bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and one we'll need sleep to deal with"

Emotionally drained and tired Tifa nodded and silently followed to order, her eyes downcast.

Kali sighed, "I can't seem to get anything right can I?"

With a heavy heart, soul and mind the raven-haired teenager followed her own advice and stumbled into bed.


End file.
